The Lady and the Queen
by Dupond et Dupont
Summary: Miranda aimait les hommes. Elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle ne s'était cependant jamais posé la question à propos des femmes. [Miranda/Madi, femslash, OT5 (Miranda/Thomas/Flint/Silver/Madi), everybodylive!UA, post saison 4]


Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit OS sur Miranda et Madi, initialement écrit en anglais. Vous pouvez le trouver sur AO3 si vous préférez, d'un côté le français étant ma langue maternelle, cette version est peut-être mieux écrite. Je ne sais pas ? Faites comme vous voulez.

 **Avant de lire :** Cet OS fait partie d'un grand UA que j'ambitionne d'écrire un jour, dont le principe est un peu "everybody live!". En attendant, voici le contexte : Miranda n'a pas été tué à la fin de la saison 2, mais Flint était persuadé qu'elle était bel et bien morte, ce qui fait que tous les évènements des saisons 3 et 4 se sont bel et bien passés, notamment le rapprochement entre Silver et Flint. À la fin de la saison 4, Flint a pu retrouver non seulement Thomas, mais aussi Miranda. Après quelques péripéties sur lesquelles je passe (un jour j'écrirais toute cette histoire, oui oui !), Madi, Silver, Flint, Thomas et Miranda se retrouvent sur une autre île avec les esclaves libérés, Madi reine de son peuple, avec son mari Silver sur les mers en compagnie de Flint, et Thomas et Miranda sur l'île.

C'est un OT5, Miranda/Thomas/James/John/Madi, et aujourd'hui on se concentre sur Madi et Miranda !

Relations : Miranda/Thomas/James/John/Madi, Miranda/Thomas, Miranda/Thomas/James, Miranda/James, Thomas/James, Silver/Flint, Madi/Silver, Silver/Flint/Madi et Madi/Miranda (ça en fait des noms...)

Merci Amethysts qui a relu et corrigé ce texte avec bio !

Après ce préambule, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **The Lady and the Queen**

* * *

Miranda aimait les hommes. Elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle aimait les séduire, les voir perdre pied devant ses regards appuyés et ses sourires suggestifs.

Certaines femmes étaient dévouées corps et âme à leur mari – et Miranda donnerait sa vie pour Thomas sans réfléchir – mais elle avait toujours su qu'un tel attachement n'était pas pour elle.

Depuis son adolescence et l'éveil de sa sensualité, elle avait craint de devoir épouser et se lier à un seul homme. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Thomas. Ce cher Thomas… Si doux, si pur, il l'avait mis face à un tel dilemme. Elle aurait aimé lui jurer fidélité en toute sincérité, mais elle se connaissait et savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais été heureuse ainsi. Heureusement, elle n'avait jamais eu à faire un tel choix. Elle se souvenait avec acuité ce jour, quelques semaines avant leur mariage, où il l'avait surpris, le visage de l'aîné des Cavendish entre ses cuisses.

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il annule le mariage, beaucoup auraient agi ainsi, mais il avait maintenu sa volonté de l'épouser.

« Chaque jour que je vous côtoie, avait-il déclaré, mon admiration et mon affection pour vous croissent, ainsi que mon envie de vous rendre heureuse.

\- Et vous pensez pouvoir me rendre heureuse en m'épousant ? avait demandé Miranda avec une pointe de provocation, enhardie par la situation.

\- Je pense que vous êtes de ceux qui prennent le bonheur sans attendre qu'on le lui donne. Je peux par contre affirmer que notre mariage ne se mettra jamais en travers de celui-ci. »

Miranda avait haussé un sourcil accompagné d'un sourire incrédule.

« Suggérez-vous que vous me laisseriez vous être infidèle ?

\- Ce n'est pas de l'infidélité si j'y consens. »

Miranda était restée un moment sans voix avant de l'embrasser, leur premier baiser – elle avait pourtant essayé de l'emmener dans son lit depuis le jour où ils avaient officialisé leurs fiançailles, et même avant, sans succès.

Ce n'était que plus tard, quelques mois après leur mariage, alors qu'ils commençaient vraiment à se connaître et que Miranda avait déjà quelques doutes, que Thomas lui avait confessé qu'il n'avait pu lui en vouloir pour Cavendish : il le trouvait lui aussi extrêmement séduisant.

Même après le mariage, la réputation sulfureuse de Miranda ne s'était pas éteinte. Il y avait toujours des hommes autour d'elle, désireux de savoir si les rumeurs étaient vraies.

Elle se faisait un plaisir d'entretenir leurs espoirs ou de les détromper, selon son humeur.

Aussi ouverte fût-elle quand à ses fréquentations, Miranda ne s'était jamais interrogée au sujet des femmes. Après tout, Thomas aimait lui aussi les hommes, et elle ne connaissait aucune femme qui aime les femmes de la façon dont elle aimait les hommes.

En y réfléchissant de plus près, elle n'avait peut-être simplement pas remarqué ces femmes.

« Eleanor Guthrie a eu une relation avec une femme ? » demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

Elle n'avait pas entendu le début de la conversation, donc elle ignorait pourquoi James et John s'entretenaient au sujet de Miss Guthrie – elle avait disparu après la guerre, plus personne n'avait entendu parler d'elle.

« Oui, répondit James sans quitter des yeux la chemise qu'il raccommodait. Max tenait beaucoup à elle. Je n'ai jamais su si Eleanor voyait en elle plus qu'une pu- qu'une prostituée.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais autant renseigné sur les histoires de cœur de Miss Guthrie », se moqua Silver de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il était assis un verre à la main, détendu, sa jambe mutilée reposant sur une chaise.

« Elle était l'une de mes principaux alliés à cette époque, connaître ce genre de détail était vital, même si pour toi ce ne sont que de vulgaires ragots. »

Silver haussa un sourcil circonspect. James ne pouvait le voir, mais le silence était évocateur, et il remua légèrement d'embarras sur son siège.

« C'était Mr Gates qui venait m'en parler, concéda James en coupant son fil avec ses dents.

\- Pourquoi Eleanor ne tiendrait pas autant à Max que Max ne tenait à elle ? » demanda Madi, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Comme Silver, Madi profitait de l'instant en sirotant sa boisson tandis que Miranda cuisinait. Elle continua :

« Peut-être que c'est auprès de Max que vous devriez commencer à chercher pour retrouver Eleanor. »

Miranda ajouta les pommes de terre au potage. C'était donc pour cela qu'ils parlaient de Miss Guthrie. Elle savait qu'ils ne la recherchaient pas réellement, ils s'amusaient juste à spéculer. Ni James ni John ne voulaient avoir affaire avec leurs anciens partenaires ou qui que ce soit à Nassau.

« En fait, dit James en reposant son ouvrage achevé, je ne crois pas qu'Eleanor aime vraiment les femmes de cette façon.

\- Comment tu appelles son histoire avec Max alors ? demanda Silver, dubitatif.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle était complètement sous l'emprise de Vane. Je pense que quelqu'un en a eu marre de leurs scènes de ménage et a voulu soustraire Eleanor de l'influence de Vane. Vous avez déjà vu Vane énervé après une rencontre avec Eleanor ? Il était incontrôlable. Et je ne parle même pas d'Eleanor… Alors oui, quelqu'un a montré à Eleanor le chemin du bordel et lui a montré comment on pouvait s'envoyer en l'air, sans aucune complication derrière. »

Alors qu'il parlait, James s'était levé pour s'approcher de Miranda, humant les vapeurs qui s'échappaient de la casserole. Il émit un son appréciateur en lui effleurant le coude.

« Voilà comment je pense que cette relation a commencé, conclut James.

\- Quel ramassis d'idioties », déclara Madi derrière eux, sa voix calme malgré son évident désaccord.

James et Miranda se retournèrent et la virent rouler des yeux. John la regardait aussi, les deux sourcils haussés.

« Et comment le saurais-tu ? demanda Silver.

\- J'ai grandi avec Eleanor. »

Et elle se leva et partit sans un mot de plus, comme si cela expliquait tout. John et James se regardèrent, interloqués. Miranda chercha en vain une excuse pour la suivre, sans rien trouver.

Car cela n'expliquait rien du tout, au contraire.

L'esprit de Miranda fourmillait de questions.

« Comment était ton enfance ? »

Il était tard. La nuit était tombée une heure plus tôt et la pièce n'était éclairée que par le feu mourant dans l'âtre et quelques bougies posées sur la table. Lorsque Miranda avait passé la tête par l'encadrement de la porte un peu plus tôt, elle n'avait aucunement eu l'intention de rester – juste saluer Madi alors qu'elle passait par là. Mais cette dernière l'avait invitée à boire un thé, et si leurs tasses étaient désormais vides, la conversation avait dérivé vers des sujets plus intimes et Miranda avait commencé à être réticente à partir. Elle savait que Thomas devait l'attendre – John et James étaient repartis en mer – mais elle ne pouvait s'en aller alors qu'elle osait enfin poser la question qui la tracassait depuis des semaines.

Madi ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup de Nassau. J'ai plus de souvenirs de l'époque où nous nous sommes installées chez les Marrons avec ma mère. C'était difficile au début, mais je pense que j'ai eu une enfance facile, tout bien réfléchi. J'ai eu plus de chance que ma mère, ou de nombreux esclaves. »

Miranda sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle voulait prendre la main de Madi, mais son visage était figé dans un masque digne et intransigeant, aussi Miranda garda pour elle sa colère contre les injustices que subissaient ceux comme Madi. Elle avait eu une vie privilégiée à Londres, et même si toutes leurs possessions leur avaient été arrachées à cause des décisions qu'ils avaient prises, Thomas et elle avaient possédé toutes ces richesses uniquement parce qu'ils étaient de haute naissance. Cela paraissait difficilement juste.

« De quoi te rappelles-tu de Nassau ? » demanda-t-elle à la place.

Un sourire malicieux glissa sur les lèvres de Madi, effaçant en un instant son expression empreinte de tristesse.

« Tu veux que je parle d'Eleanor. »

Miranda soupira, mais se retrouva à sourire elle aussi.

« J'étais plus subtile à une époque.

\- Les hommes sont faciles à tromper, mais je peux lire en toi. »

Miranda sentit son cœur s'accélérer, se demandant jusqu'à quel point Madi pouvait voir à travers elle.

« Nous jouions ensemble, murmura Madi. Eleanor était un peu plus âgée que moi, peut-être d'un an ou deux, alors le plus souvent je la suivais. Je ne sais pas si elle avait conscience de la position de… supériorité qu'elle avait sur moi. Moi, bien sûr, j'en étais consciente, ma mère ne me laissait pas l'oublier. Malgré tout, nous nous amusions beaucoup. Je me rappelle une fois en particulier où nous étions revenues couvertes de boue et d'herbes. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que nous avions fait, seulement que nous ne pouvions pas nous arrêter de rire. Pendant tout le temps où ma mère nous a lavées, même si elle n'a cessé de nous gronder. C'est l'un de mes souvenirs les plus précis.»

Madi n'ajouta rien pendant un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur la lueur vacillante d'une bougie. Miranda s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose – elle ne savait pas réellement quoi, peut-être un souvenir de sa propre enfance – lorsque Madi la regarda en face et déclara d'une voix neutre :

« Ça, et les fois où nous nous embrassions. »

Miranda sentit son cœur s'emballer.

« Pardon ?

\- Oui, nous faisions cela souvent. Eleanor appelait cela de l'entraînement. Elle voulait être prête lorsqu'elle devrait embrasser des garçons.

\- Je pensais que tu étais encore jeune lorsque tu as fui Nassau.

\- Je l'étais. C'étaient des baisers plutôt innocents. »

Miranda la regarda sourire avec tendresse, songeant avec déception qu'elle était trop âgée pour demander à s'entraîner elle aussi.

« N'en parle pas à John, demanda Madi en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne finirais jamais d'en entendre parler. »

Miranda hocha la tête avec un sourire rassurant. À l'instant, John Silver était le dernier homme à qui elle voulait parler. En réalité, elle ne voulait parler avec aucun des hommes de sa vie. C'était ridicule, il serait beaucoup plus simple d'en discuter avec James ou Thomas, ou même John. Comment avaient-ils compris qu'ils étaient attirés à la fois par les hommes et les femmes ? Mais cela paraissait stupide. N'était-elle pas trop vieille pour ne penser à tout cela que maintenant ?

Elle rentra chez elle avec un doux sentiment dans la poitrine. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi en penser, alors elle était heureuse de trouver Thomas endormi lorsqu'elle entra dans leur chambre. Thomas avait toujours été doué pour lire en elle – ils étaient si similaires tous les deux – et malgré leurs dix ans de séparation, il commençait de nouveau à la connaître intimement. (Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à Savannah, ils étaient comme des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. James et elle partageaient alors une compréhension dont il était exclu, mais elle avait sous-estimé la capacité de Thomas à s'adapter. En quelques mois, il avait appris à connaître cette nouvelle Miranda et à l'aimer de nouveau.)

Miranda aimait beaucoup Madi. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas nouveau. L'amour ne frappait pas sans prévenir. Elle le voyait se former depuis des mois maintenant – sa joie à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, cette envie qui la poussait à chercher sa présence au moins deux fois par jour, ce besoin de tout savoir sur elle.

Miranda était si habituée à être active dans ses relations, flirtant et menant la danse, qu'elle ne savait pas pouvoir tomber amoureuse sans tout cela.

Mais elle le pouvait et elle l'était.

Amoureuse.

Et aussi simplement qu'elle avait accepté qu'elle pouvait tomber amoureuse de plus d'un homme, elle accepta qu'elle aimait les femmes.

Elle s'endormit avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Leurs relations étaient plus complexes aujourd'hui que lorsqu'ils étaient à Londres. Complexe non pas dans le sens de compliqué, mais dans celui de « avec de nombreuses ramifications. »

Ce n'était pas deux qui devenaient trois, c'était cinq… qui restaient cinq. James était au centre, pilier de leur étrange groupe. D'un côté, il y avait James, Thomas et elle, brisés, séparés et réunifiés alors qu'ils ne pensaient plus cela possible. De l'autre côté, il y avait James, John et Madi, jeunes dans leur relation mais emplis de passion (et de force et de colère).

Elle ne pensait pas qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit entre John et Thomas. Ils s'appréciaient, la plupart du temps, mais après des débuts houleux, ils semblaient avoir atteint un statu quo dont aucun ne voulait bouger. Miranda était persuadée que James pourrait les persuader de coucher ensemble, mais il n'avait pas l'air de pas vouloir cela non plus.

Thomas et Madi s'appréciaient réellement. Ils passaient des soirées entières avec Miranda, discutant de politiques et de grands hommes, de littérature et d'histoire. Ils pouvaient en parler pendant des heures, et elle allait souvent se coucher bien avant eux. (C'était pour cela qu'elle préférait lorsque James était à terre : elle pouvait aller dormir avec son amant tandis que Thomas et Madi refaisaient le monde.)

Thomas avait lu plus de livres que Madi, mais la jeune reine avait plus d'expérience que lui dans de nombreux domaines – comment gouverner, l'esclavage, les pirates – et Thomas devait bien souvent admettre qu'elle avait raison. Thomas se délectait de leurs échanges, mais Miranda doutait qu'il pourrait un jour aimer Madi de la façon dont il aimait James.

« Je me dis que mes sentiments pour les hommes et les femmes sont identiques, mais à part toi, Miranda, je suis bien plus souvent attiré par les hommes que par les femmes », lui avait dit Thomas un jour, des années plus tôt.

Et il avait raison. À chaque fois qu'il avait éprouvé des sentiments amoureux, c'était pour un homme. Les quelques amants qu'avait eus Thomas avant James étaient aussi des hommes.

Une relation plus qu'amicale entre Madi et Thomas était donc peu probable. Miranda voyait comment il se comportait avec la jeune femme, et ce n'était pas de l'amour. Pas cette sorte d'amour, en tout cas.

Parbleu, que c'était complexe !

Elle décida d'arrêter de s'interroger sur les autres. Ce n'était pas leurs affaires.

Sauf que ça l'était, d'une certaine façon, mais pas encore. Après, peut-être, lorsque Madi et elle seraient éperdument amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Lorsqu'aucun des garçons ne pourrait dire quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, ce fut John Silver, bien malgré lui, qui la fit changer d'avis.

Elle savait comment James et Thomas réagiraient si Madi et elle devenaient amantes. Mais elle ignorait ce que John en penserait.

Miranda était une femme intelligente et prévoyante. Elle pouvait le préparer pour quand – si ? – cela arriverait. (Certains jours, elle était plutôt confiante où la menait sa relation avec Madi. D'autres jours, elle se sentait perdue et incertaine. Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas courtisé quelqu'un.)

James et John étaient revenus deux jours plus tôt, et ils ne devaient guère rester. Ils repartiraient dès le lendemain, ou le jour suivant si le mauvais temps se maintenait.

Miranda courait sous la pluie, trempée jusqu'à la moelle, courbée afin de protéger les livres qu'elle portait dans les bras. Elle rentrait de l'école où elle apprenait à lire aux enfants du village lorsqu'elle s'était fait surprendre par l'averse, et elle se précipitait désormais chez Madi, sa maison étant la plus proche.

La maison que Madi partageait avec Silver était au centre du village, près des siens, où ils pouvaient la trouver dès qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle. Thomas et Miranda avaient préféré s'installer plus excentré, là où ils pourraient avoir une certaine intimité avec James.

Miranda entra sans toquer. En partie car elle ne voulait pas être plus mouillée, en partie aussi car elle se sentait chez elle chez Madi.

Madi et Silver n'étaient pas dans le salon. Miranda posa ses livres sur la table et commença à se dévêtir, ses vêtements tombant au sol avec un bruit humide.

Un son mat retentit et Miranda se tourna vers la chambre : elle avait identifié le bruit de la béquille de Silver.

« C'est moi, cria-t-elle avant qu'un pirate en colère ne débarque dans la pièce, un couteau à la main.

\- Oh », répondit Silver.

Miranda entendit un bruit mou, comme quelqu'un se laissant retomber sur un lit.

« Tu peux venir, ajouta Silver après un silence. Nous sommes habillés.

\- Je ne le serai plus, très bientôt, répondit Miranda avec amusement.

\- Pardon ? » s'étouffa Silver.

Elle enleva sa robe en voyant une pile de vêtements posés sur une commode. C'était un mélange de la garde-robe de Madi et John, et elle choisit une jupe et une chemise.

« Je me suis fait avoir par la pluie », expliqua-t-elle avant d'enfin entrer dans leur chambre.

Madi et John étaient assis sur leur lit, entièrement habillés comme il l'avait annoncé, leur visage relaxé. La tête de Madi reposait sur l'épaule de Silver, et ce dernier avait posé une main sur le genou de sa femme. Leur position n'avait rien de sexuel et Miranda s'interrogea : la Reine des Marrons et le Roi des Pirates se faisaient-ils des câlins en plein milieu de l'après-midi ? Certains les auraient raillés, mais Miranda, elle, sentit son cœur s'attendrir plus encore.

« Savez-vous comment Thomas et moi avons rencontré James ? demanda-t-elle, car c'était le bon moment pour cette conversation.

\- Flint était le contact de Thomas dans la Marine, c'est ça ? répondit John.

\- Tu ne nous as jamais raconté cette histoire de ton point de vue », compléta Madi, et Miranda sourit, car c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle ne s'assit pas. Elle savait qu'il y avait un siège dans la pièce, mais elle préférait être debout pour affronter cette discussion.

« C'est moi qui ai tout commencé. Parce que James était si attirant dans son uniforme de la marine, et c'était si amusant de le séduire, lui si vertueux en apparence. Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureuse de lui, et certainement pas aussi vite. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était la première fois que mon mari partageait mes sentiments. C'était délicat au début, principalement parce que nous ne savions pas si James était attiré par les hommes. Nous ne savions pas non plus si James pouvait être dans une relation avec deux personnes, un questionnement qui peut nous sembler cocasse au regard d'aujourd'hui. »

Un rire aérien s'échappa du couple assis sur le lit.

« Mais c'était dur pour moi, car je ne pouvais rien y faire. Bien sûr, j'ai rassuré James, qui craignait que Thomas découvre notre liaison, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour aider Thomas. J'avais le sentiment amer de profiter ainsi de ma liaison avec James tandis que Thomas devant se débrouiller avec ses sentiments naissants.

\- Tu te sentais coupable, constata Madi avec un regard plein de compassion.

\- Je suppose. Mais je suis une femme pragmatique. J'essaie de trouver le bonheur là où je le peux. Et bien sûr, au final, James était attiré par les hommes, et par Thomas, et il n'était nullement ennuyé par une liaison avec un couple marié. Mais au début, je ne savais rien de tout cela. »

Miranda prit une profonde inspiration, se replongeant dans les souvenirs de cette époque.

« Quand Thomas a embrassé James… Leur premier baiser devant moi, leur premier baiser tout court… Je ne savais plus où me placer. Je savais que James avait Thomas en grande estime, et je connaissais les sentiments de Thomas pour James, mais leur relation était soudainement bien réelle, et c'était quelque chose de complètement nouveau et différent. J'étais heureuse pour eux, vraiment. J'avais à peine osé imaginer un aussi beau dénouement, mais… »

Miranda haussa les épaules avant de continuer. Madi et John l'écoutaient avec intensité, épaule contre épaule.

« Nous n'avons pas parlé de notre relation, pas tout de suite après. Je les ai laissé profiter l'un de l'autre. Je n'ai pas osé parler de mes sentiments pendant une semaine. Le début d'une relation est… C'est comme une lune de miel, je ne voulais pas leur gâcher cela. Mais une après-midi, je crois que c'était un dimanche, James est venu me voir. "Thomas lit", m'a-t-il dit, puis il a pris ma main et l'a embrassée. Après un silence, il a dit : "Tu aimes Thomas." Et c'était une découverte pour lui. Voyez-vous, il pensait que notre mariage était un mariage blanc. Bien sûr, il voyait que nous tenions profondément l'un à l'autre, mais pas comme ça. Et soudain, il découvrait que l'on pouvait aimer deux personnes de tout son cœur. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai compris que son amour pour moi était toujours là. »

Miranda soupira avec un sourire doux. C'était probablement l'un de ses souvenirs les plus chers. Savoir que les deux hommes qu'elle aimait non seulement s'aimaient l'un l'autre, mais l'aimaient aussi en retour. Elle regarda Silver, se demandant s'il ressentait la même chose, s'il était parfois étourdi par la chance qu'il avait.

Elle se secoua. Ce n'était pas ce dont elle voulait leur parler en racontant cette histoire. Elle se tourna vers Madi et inspira :

« Mais ce n'est pas toujours ainsi. Thomas et moi sommes très similaires, et peut-être que c'est naturel que nous ayons fini par tomber amoureux de la même personne. Mais j'ai eu des liaisons avant de rencontrer James, et Thomas en a aussi eu quelques-unes. On peut comprendre l'amour que votre partenaire ressent sans le ressentir soi-même. Aimer n'est pas toujours nécessaire, apprécier est bien suffisant. »

Un silence s'installa. Elle avait fini son histoire, c'était désormais à eux d'en comprendre la signification. Silver remua légèrement avant d'annoncer avec précaution :

« Essaies-tu de nous dire que tu nous apprécies ? »

Miranda plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Silver.

« Tu sais déjà que tu as tout mon respect pour ce que tu as fait pour James lorsque je n'étais pas là. Mais oui, il semblerait que je t'apprécie aussi. »

Madi avait lâché la main de John et s'était redressée, regardant Miranda avec intensité.

« Hé bien, dit Silver avec un sourire malicieux, comme je l'ai dit il y a longtemps à James, il est difficile de ne pas m'aimer. »

Mais Miranda écoutait à peine alors que Madi se levait et s'approchait d'elle. Ici plus que jamais, Madi avait la stature d'une reine, et Miranda se sentit perdre pied devant tant de majesté. Elle avait côtoyé des hommes influents à Londres, des femmes plus riches que Madi ne pourrait jamais imaginer, avec plus de personnel à leur service qu'il n'y avait d'hommes sur cette île. Mais Madi était reine non pas par le pouvoir qu'on lui avait donné, mais par les responsabilités qu'elle portait. Elle savait depuis qu'elle était enfant quels seraient ses devoirs, et elle les accomplissait la tête haute.

Mais ils n'étaient que tous les trois dans la chambre, elle n'avait pas besoin de revêtir son visage royal maintenant.

Miranda comprit lorsque Madi posa ses mains sur son visage.

Cette posture n'était pas celle d'une reine prenant ses responsabilités.

C'était l'expression d'une femme prenant son courage à deux mains.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur.

Miranda aimait les premiers baisers. C'était une découverte, imprévisible et maladroit, hésitant ou impétueux, doux ou affamé de passion refoulée. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle aimait avoir tant d'amants à Londres.

Le baiser de Madi était aussi similaire que différent de tous les autres. Elle était douce, mais dès qu'elle vit qu'elle avait bien compris les intentions de Miranda, ses lèvres devinrent plus fermes, ses pouces caressant ses joues.

Le baiser fut bref. Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, leur visage éloigné de quelques centimètres, se regardant avec intensité. Miranda ne s'était pas perdue dans la contemplation d'un autre visage depuis bien longtemps. Il avait été difficile de regarder James dans les yeux lorsqu'ils étaient à Nassau – le voir devenir un pirate, ses traits se durcir et ses yeux devenir de plus en plus fuyants. Après leur séparation, elle ne s'était pas autorisée à observer Thomas trop intensément lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que ses regards le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Mais là, elle regardait Madi et elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Madi était splendide, sa peau sombre accentuant ses hautes pommettes, ses lèvres fortes s'élargissant en un sourire. Elle était si jeune, mais au lieu de sentir le poids des années sur ses épaules, Miranda se sentit soudainement aussi jeune qu'elle, transportée à l'époque de son premier baiser à l'une des fêtes de son père.

Elle se sentait si bien et pleine d'énergie.

« Eh bien, si je m'attendais à cela », dit une voix provenant du lit.

Miranda se retint de lever les yeux au plafond. Elle avait souvent entendu James dire que Silver ne savait pas se taire. Elle était désormais d'accord. Mais Madi sourit simplement avant de se tourner vers son mari.

« Tu n'as pas été là pour voir ces changements, mon cher mari.

\- Est-ce un reproche ? demanda Silver en se tendant. Quelqu'un doit aller en mer, et ce n'est pas prudent de laisser James seul sur un bateau.

\- Ce n'est nullement un reproche. Si tu avais été là, je ne sais pas si ceci aurait pu arriver. »

Miranda l'ignorait aussi. Serait-elle tombée amoureuse de Madi si James et John avaient été présents ? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Il semblait qu'elle était destinée à être captivée par Madi, mais il n'y avait qu'un certain nombre d'heures dans une journée. Elle ignorait si elle aurait passé ces longues soirées en sa compagnie. Miranda avait vu de possibles histoires d'amour ne jamais se réaliser pour moins que cela.

« Et cela aurait été dommage, continua lentement Silver en plissant les yeux.

\- Oui. »

La voix de Madi ne contenait aucune hésitation.

« Je vois », déclara Silver.

Il jouait avec l'une de ses bagues, son regard allant de Madi à Miranda, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Enfin, un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux se posèrent sur Miranda. Ils se comprenaient. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, mais ils s'appréciaient et, plus important, ils aimaient Madi.

« Vous voulez que je parte, comprit-il soudainement après qu'ils se soient regardés un long moment.

\- Oui.

\- Tout cela est nouveau pour nous, ajouta Miranda. Nous devons discuter de certaines choses.

\- Oui, oui, discuter, se moqua-t-il en prenant sa béquille et se levant. J'ai compris ce que tu disais, la lune de miel et tout cela. Je vais chez James.

\- Je te remercie », dit Madi doucement.

Il s'arrêta alors qu'il passait à côté de Madi, pressant ses lèvres contre sa joue. Madi tourna la tête pour l'embrasser sur le coin de la bouche. Puis, Silver posa une main sur l'épaule de Miranda avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« John, appela Miranda avant qu'il ne soit sorti. J'aimerais en parler à Thomas moi-même. »

Il se retourna, lui jetant un regard perçant.

« Et comme je ne peux pas en parler à James sans que Thomas ne soit au courant…

\- Nous l'informerons, déclara Madi.

\- L'informer ? répéta Silver, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Allez-vous lui écrire une lettre, scellée à la cire et la faire délivrer par un garçon ? »

Cette fois-ci, Miranda ne se retint pas de lever les yeux au ciel.

« _Excusez-moi_ , s'exclama Silver sans avoir l'air désolé, je ne sais pas comment tout ceci fonctionne !

\- Bien. Ça fonctionne bien », affirma Miranda.

Silver ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Une expression exaspérée passa sur son visage avant de disparaître, remplacée par un sourire attendri. Miranda se tourna pour voir Madi qui la regardait elle aussi, un sourire similaire sur ses lèvres.

« Oui », dirent Silver et Madi en même temps.

Miranda n'entendit pas la porte se fermer alors que Madi prenait son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassait à nouveau.

* * *

J'espère que cette lecture vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, surtout si vous voulez que j'écrive d'autres OS sur cet OT5 (ou carrément tout l'UA) ! J'ai déjà plein d'autres idées (plus axées sur d'autres personnages), commencées en anglais, donc dites moi si vous voulez me voir les traduire en français !


End file.
